isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut island
'Peanut Island' Peanut island is an island that is based in the Pacific ocean. It has a very diverse landscape, with a volcano, village, bay and a lot of beautifull beaches. It was discovered by Collin Ribbens, Dylan Jansen, Dion Smit and Pieter van Spijk. The people that live here are native. They still live in wooden huts and have their own religion, the so-called Peanutism. §1 - Population'thumb|A hut where the peanuts live in' §2 - Landscape §3 - Religion §4 - History §5 - Architecture 'Population' The population is quite scarce on Peanut island. Even though its small size, There live about 4,6 million people here. They are quite spread out. You have a lot of people in the village obviously, but there are some people on their so-called Holy Island. There are people in the jungle building treehouses. And in the village there is a nice narbour that is in progress. They still trade with each other and travel on water with kayaks 'Landscape' Peanut island has a beautiful landscape with a harbour, farmland, volcano and a very big forest/jungle. There are also beautifull beaches with palmtrees. The clear water is beautifull and is very close to the coral reef close to it. The forest is very dense and has a wide mountain range located inside it. The village has a weird architecture that we haven't seen for years in a tropical climate area. The Holy land has a lot of temples and people praying and offering 'Religion' The citizens on peanut island have their main part to make their offers and pray; Their so called Holy Land. It has a gorgeous architecture and a lot of variable materials. It looks very stunning. They seem to believe in multiple gods and they pray a whole lot to them. It seems every god has a different pray. The Peanuts have a statue for every god, 12 in total. The families seem happy to pray. 'History' Even though the island has just been discovered, there is almost no information concerning history. We have asked the citizens and they seem to not know a lot as well. All they know is that there gods created them. 'Architecture' The architecture of the people on peanut island is very old-school. Uplifted houses made out of strips of wood. The wood they use is very strong, and has never been seen by us before. There temples consist of gold and wood, a very warm contrast and a very detailed final product. It seems though that the smaller temples are just made out of wood, they are praying temples. The people here describe it as followed: The smaller temples are nothing like its big thumb|Boats the peanuts usecounterpart, This represents the people and the gods. The gods deserve the gold, and we deserve our wood. The Docks in the main city also consist of this wood, and is gathered in their large jungle. The boats are also made out of this wood, which is also waterproof.